One Shots
by muzikismylife
Summary: Just a collection of One Direction One Shots!
1. Chasing Cars  Liam

Chasing Cars- A Liam One Shot

Hi my name is Tara. I'm quite skinny with long brown hair and matching brown eyes. I go to a normal Uni in Manchester along with my friend Liam Payne. Did I mention he was a super cute guy. No, well he is.

"TARA! TARA! Can you hear me?" Liam asked trying to get my attention. "Huh?" I asked looking confused. "As I was saying meet me here tonight at eight okay," he said handing me a slip of paper with an address on it. I looked at it and smiled. I walked back to my dorm room, it was 7:35. I had under thirty minutes so I got to work. I put on a slim but not too revealing blue dress, and curled my hair.

I walked to the address and saw Liam had set up a candlelit picnic under the stars. I walked over there and sat next to him. "Beautiful aren't they?" I asked looking at the stars. "Not as beautiful as you," Liam said starring at me. I smiled and looked at him. Our faces got close, I could feel his hot breath on my face. We proceeded to get close as I tackled him. We rolled around laughing for awhile and I was eventually on top of him.

Just laying there as our faces got close once again and we kissed. It was a passion filled kiss. I knew he loved me then. When we pulled away and smiled, I knew that this was truly the best night ever.


	2. It's Gotta Be Lou  Louis

It's Gotta Be Lou - A Louis One Shot

I'm Bree I work in the Times Square Plaza in New York. Recently I've had the same customer everyday in my bakery. His name is Louis, and he is so adorable. I usually have his order ready but today I've decided that I'll procrastinate it so we have time to talk. He's walking in now. His masculine arms and perfect body, that smile it justs melts me. Oh and not to mention his eyes, they glow!

"Hey Bree!" Louis said as he walked up to the counter. A big smile appeared on my face. "Hey Louis! Sorry we've been busy this morning so I'll have to make your order now." "No worries, take your time," he said smiling. Grr why was he so perfect.

LOUIS POV:

Ugh Bree. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her beautiful straight hair, and tanned skin. I swear she could be a model, oh wait she is. The Abercrombie Kids UK model. She's so pretty. "So Bree, what are your plans for today?" I asked sounding casual. "Well I get off work here at noon, then I have a photoshoot for the next Abercrombie magazine. That's all really." "Sounds like fun, maybe after the photoshoot you'd want to walk around the park?" He asked me "Sounds like fun!" She replied smiling the most gorgeous smile ever!

BREE'S POV:

HE ASKED ME ON A DATE! I replied casually. "Here you go," I said handing him his usual of a muffin and coffee. "Thanks!" he said. "Wait!" I said walking up to him. "Did you forget something cause it looks like it's all here." he said looking confused. I pulled him into a small embrace and looked at him. "What was that for?" He asked smiling and hugging me back. "That's not all," I slipping my number in his pocket. "Call me." I couldn't stop smiling. I finally faced my fears and got the guy! HELL YEAH!


	3. Ass Kickin Lovers  Zayn

Ass Kickin Lovers

"Ashley Elizabeth," Zayn shouted. That's me the cheeky girl according to Zayn. I love him he was the best. By the way I am in fact Zayn Jawaad Malik's girlfriend. The one and only. "Ashley come on you can't do this to me!" Zayn said starting to giggle. "I win! Again," I said teasing him. The whether outside had been horrible. We were all snowed in. Me and Zayn were the first up this morning so I challenged him to a few rounds of C.O.D. I was kicking his ass. "One more round pretty boy?" I asked teasing him. "Ash, I'm scared," Zayn said as thunder rumbled. "The thunder isn't that scary," I said laughing. "No I'm scared because-" he stopped and tackled me. "ZAYN! Stop. Tickling. Me," I said in between fits of giggles. "No, NEVER!" he shouted obviously having a lot of fun.

The tickling went on for a while now. Eventually when he stopped he smiled at me. "I love you," he said hugging. "Like I didn't already know that," I said smiling and returning the hug. What can I say we were mad for each other. "BAM!" I heard Zayn yell. I looked up and sure enough he was kicking my ass in Call Of Duty. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I screamed grabbing my controller and getting him back. "If I win I get to pick your punishment," He said with a devious smile.

After a long battle for a whole 45 minutes, sure enough Zayn won! "Damn, okay lay the punishment on me," I said cussing him out in my head. "I dare you to kiss me," he said. "Easy," I said planting a small kiss on his lips. He pulled me in tighter and made the kiss deeper. It was slow and passionate. Then it became heated. Next thing you know we're on the floor and just a blanket covering us.


	4. Pick Me  Niall

Pick Me - A Niall One Shot

"You should pick me, so tell me can you dig it? I'm everything you need girl."

I had heard those lines many times before. No I'm not a Bieber fan, but my boyfriend is. I'm Ashley, I have long brown hair that falls down my back. I am 5'4" and I play piano. A sweet hum of music started to fade. "Why'd you stop Niall?" I asked kind of liking the fact he was singing. "I don't know." He looked upset and I couldn't tell why. I stared at him, studied his features. Especially his beautiful smile, if it weren't for that smile I probably wouldn't smile myself. He's the reason why I still exist right now.

I met him one day in a shop, after crying my eyes out. I had been going through a really tough time and I felt like living wasn't moral anymore. Because of him I still live, and have been clean for about 6 months now! I love him, for more than just him. He's the person that just being around him makes you feel giggly inside.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Niall asked me with a look of concern upon his face. "Yeah, just remembering that fateful day," I said smiling up at him. "That was a pretty amazing day," Niall said smiling bigger than I've seen him smile. "Hey, it's you and me. Together forever!" I said hugging him. "It's you and me against the world babe." I felt a little bit of relief knowing he was fine now. I knew living was one of the best things ever and cherish every waking moment. As Niall started strumming his guitar and singing I gladly fell asleep in his arms. Knowing I was safe, and no one would touch me.

I felt a light kiss get planted on my face and I knew I had made the right choice.

"You should pick me, so tell me can you dig it? I'm everything you need girl."


	5. Curls, Curls, Curls  Harry

Curls, Curls, Curls - A Harry One Shot

Oh how I would love to just run my fingers through your curls. The luscious curls that seduce me every time I see them. My name is Bekah, I study at the London Academy of Music, on a scholarship. I go with the 5 boys you might know as One Direction. We were like a family. Truth be told, I really liked Harry though. I mean who wouldn't. His beautiful smile, and luscious curly hair. That AMAZING body and not to mention the most adorable dimples too! He was like a whole package of cute! "Bekah, are you okay?" Liam asked me. "What? " I asked knowing I was starring again. "Bekah and Hazza sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Louis shouted while dancing around like an idiot. I looked at Harry as his face turned so red you could've mistaken him for a tomato. I couldn't help but start to blush as well.

In class today he came up to me and handed me a sheet of folded up paper. "Please do not read until next break?" he asked me. I shook my head and put the note in my bag. We started class, and I swear that note tempted me. Over and over again it kept calling me. Bekah! Bekah! I heard so many times. Harry looked at me and knew it too. I couldn't help it. He smiled that smile. I turned red and Louis looked at me. "Bekah, make your move. He thinks it's cute." After class I walked up to Harry. "Hey can I talk to you?" I asked feeling uneasy.

We walked over by the lockers on the East side of the school. "Look I don't know how to say this, but-" Harry cut me off. "Bekah I LOVE YOU!" he exclaimed. Yeah he told me! Never regretting transferring to this school EVER!


	6. Author's Note

Happy Birthday Boobear! #forever young #twenteen I love you bebz! 3 Sorry to interrupt the One Shots he just deserves a Happy Birthday. Even if he never sees this (: 1:02 am


	7. LouLou  Louis

Lou-Lou - A Louis One Shot

Hello, I'm Emily. I have been told numerous times that I kind of resemble Liam's girlfriend Danielle. Well I guess, anyways. I'm THE Emily, best friend to One Direction. Also a close person, I happen to be Harry Styles cousin. I'm the photographer for the boys on tour. I also have a thing for Louis. I think he knows though, but I'd crush poor Harry if he found out.

"Hey Em," Lou said walking up behind me. "Hey Lou!" "How are you this morning?" Lou asked me smiling that perfect smile. "I'm good and you?" I asked smiling big too. "I'm sad," he said starting to frown. "Aww BooBear, what's wrong?" I asked playing along with his pity party. "Hey only Hazza can call me BooBear," Lou replied suddenly happy again. "So do you know what today is?" Lou asked getting excited. "Saturday, break from tour day," I replied smiling and half biting my lip. "Oh, yeah. That too," he said hanging his head in gloom. "AND IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" I said pulling a present out from behind the counter I was standing at.

Just watching Lou happy as ever, as he unwrapped the sweater I got him. "YAY!" he screamed as Harry walked out. Damn just when I thought I could at least hug Lou. Just then Harry ran up to me and hugged me. "Emmy you did it!" he shouted. "Did what?" I asked confused. "You remembered my BooBear's birthday Emmy, I love you. You're the best cousin ever!" Harry said. "LOU-LOU!" Lou shouted. "What?" Harry and I asked in unison. "Emily didn't know what to call me and I got it! Lou-Lou," Louis said happy. I liked it. It was him! Louis hugged me and that's when Harry whispered in my ear, "get some!" I knew it was a joke but I couldn't help but laugh.

They were happy together as Larry Stylinson, and I was happy with my boys. Hazza, Lou-Lou, Nialler, DJ Malik, and Leeyuumm!


	8. Lay Me Down Easy  Zayn

Lay Me Down Easy - A Zayn One Shot

Hello everyone I'm Riana. I am a long time friend of the band One Direction. I was the super bubbly girl with the wavy hair, and whose usually holding onto Zayn. What can I say he's mine!

ZAYN'S POV

Look at her with her beautiful wavy brown hair, and the brown orbs that constantly stare at me. She was the reason why I hadn't broken away from the boys. I love them, but sometimes I just want to be gone. They're my mates, I love them. I couldn't do it without hurting myself, but Riana is the reason why I stay. She's a great supporter, and is there when I need her. I love her, but I'm pretty sure she has a thing for Nialler. DAMN THAT ADORABLE IRISH ACCENT! I started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Riana asked me. "Never mind," I said getting a little sad. "What's wrong Zayny-poo?" she asked sounding so concerned. I just got up and walked away.

I walked into my room, leaving the door open wide.

RIANA'S POV

I walked into Zayn's room. I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed sobbing quietly. "Zayn, seriously talk to me." "Shut the door, turn the light off. I wanna be with you," He sang to me. I did as he asked through song and sat by him on the bed. The moon cast a bright light on us through the window. He features looked even more dazzling in the moonlight. Zayn grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms. He held me tight and told me, "Riana, I never want to let you go. Please hear me out, I really love you. Give me a chance?" I saw the despair in his eyes, and pondered it.

He began singing Gotta Be You and I was hooked. That is how me and Zayn Malik became close!


	9. Leeyum Love Me  Liam

Leeyum Love Me - A Liam One Shot

I'm Elly, I am a proud Canadian. I am also a proud directioner, and just recently got their new CD "Up All Night!" It's perfect! Well I really love it I do, but every time I hear Liam's sweet voice, I can't help, but shed a tear knowing he's still alive and well. He is the reason why I myself care anymore. I used to just be an outcast nobody liked me. Well I found One Direction while flipping through channels. They were on the UK X Factor which we happened to get. I watched them. I loved them, I needed them. I'll just skip to today, haha.

Well my friend and I were walking around the shops when a cute curly-haired boy with the most beautiful brown eyes, and a GORGEOUS smile came around the corner. He look familiar, but I couldn't think. We both walked into the Rue 21 (did you know that's French for street 21?) He walked straight to the boys clothes, as did I with the girls clothes. Eventually I walked out empty handed, and my friend Olivia was the same. He then walked out with a very nice orange plaid flannel. Proceeding to walk over to a group I guess were his friends. I studied them for a moment, and then the puzzle pieces all fit together. IT WAS ONE DIRECTION! Well I'm not really one to freak out, but Olivia sure is.

"Psst, Elly is One Direction?" She asked me. I couldn't say yes, she'd freak out! "Uh- what? No, One Direction isn't coming to Canada, until next month," I said, hoping she'd buy it. Then the worst thing happened. THEY WALKED OVER TO US…. "Elly, it is them. How do I look? Do you think Niall will lok at me?" she bombarded me with questions. "Yeah, be cool." Liam came straight towards me and that's when it happened. Out of nowhere just kissed me and slipped his number in my pocket. And well we hit it off from then, I guess you can say I'm lucky. (: I will NEVER underestimate the shops again!


	10. POTATO My New Girlfriend   Niall

POTATO! - A Niall One Shot

"Hannerrrrr!" Niall shouted still thinking of a nickname. After about 2 hours you would think the poor boy would've come up with something by now! "POTATO!" He then shouted. Please tell me he isn't going to call me potato. "Niall, it's been 2 hours. I don't need a nickname," I said hoping to get out of this mess.

"You're right Hannah, we'll just do this tomorrow!" He said very enthusiastically. "Niall, not everyone needs nicknames. Look it's fine," I said walking away tired. He came running up behind me and tackled me onto the bed. We rolled around for awhile like that, and then he kissed me on the nose. We were probably the best of friends if not, brother and sister. We'd always been close, since the first day of primary school. "Hannah, you know I love you right?" Niall kind of questioned as I walked up to him. "Yes Nialler do, but I love you more!" I said tackling him. We ended up rolling all over the floor for what seemed like ages. Niall was a great person to be with. I was always smiling , and never felt upset when I was with him. "Hannah, I know what your nickname should be now!" Nialler said getting excited and running towards me. "Oh geez, again? Niall we went over this I don't need a nickname," I said walking away from him. "Well I think you might like this one," He said smiling REAL big. "Well then lay it on me, before my bum freezes in the snowpocalypse!" I replied sarcastically. "My girlfriend," He said pulling me in close, and kissing me. And that children is the day me and your father started dating!


	11. Author's Note 2

I'm now taking a few one shot requests, all you have to do is:

Message me on my tumblr, because that's where all of them are requested! (.com)

Tell me a little about yourself, which boy, and maybe a little something extra!

Thanks

- Chloe xx (:

Also I know it's late but,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAYN! (January 12)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! (Feb 1)


	12. Today's The Day  Harry

Today's The Day! - A Harry One Shot

I'm Lucy, and today's the day! I looked out the window at the summer sun starting to fall, and the waves on the beach crash. It was a beautiful day, and I was ready to walk out there to my beautiful fiancé. I couldn't believe that this day has come. It came so fast too! The days had dragged on and on, and now I'm sitting in a dressing room putting on one of the most gorgeous dresses EVER! And most of all marrying the most beautiful, and perfectly imperfect man. Today is the day!

I walked out of the house, and down the beach, looking at Harry and the face he gave me. The smiles of all smiles, and it was for me. I love the fact I have the most perfect life ever. When I made it to the alter Harry looked at me and said, "You look so beautiful right now baby." I couldn't help but smile real big. BEST. DECISION. OF. MY. LIFE. A few minutes went by and it was time for vows. We had both decided to write them! Harry held my hand and proceeded with his vow, " Lucy, I knew I loved you right from the moment I saw you wearing one of my shirts at the concert, and yelling for me. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and was absolutely devastated I would never see you again. And then 2 days later I ran into at the store. You made my world, knowing I could see you again and talk to you. Lucy when I'm with you, I'm me and I love that. You are the beautiful person that I was glad I could have. And now that we're getting married, I'm complete."

I teared up, but I didn't want to cry during my wedding. I pulled myself together and read my vow. "Harry, I honestly don't know what to say. I've always believed in love at first sight, but never thought it would be with you! You know that feeling you get when you know you've found that one person, the right person? I get that when I'm with you, and I know you're the one. I love you baby!" I looked at him, and tears were streaming down his face. Then you hear those, words. The words that complete you forever. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." We kissed, passionately and slowly. When we stopped kissing all you hear was music. Just like the scene in "Love Actually" where the people come out and sing, but it was the rest of 1D!

Out of nowhere Harry, Liam, Louis, Zayn, and Niall, all sang "You Are So Beautiful" , "All You Need Is Love" , and "I'm Yours." How could I NOT love this boy. Well today was the day and I'm now officially Lucy Styles. I can't believe how great I have it!


	13. Tonight  Tonight  Louis, Liam

Tonight ; Tonight - A Liam , Louis One Shot

"Jayron! Do you mind if Liam comes over?" I asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Sure, it's fine with me!" I said. Louis and I have been dating for about 3 months now, but I secretly had a thing for Liam, I mean he was perfection! Liam showed up, and that's when it all happened.

We all sat in the front room talking, and just hanging out. Then Louis gave me a look. The dirty look, I knew just what he wanted too. I couldn't help myself, before you know it I was on top of him. He picked me up and took me to the room, Liam following him. Lou ripped off my shirt, and continued kissing me. I couldn't believe it, eventually Liam joined in. I grabbed Lou's arm with one hand, and used the other to stroke his bluge. Teasing him, and putting him in my control. "Baby stop, just take them off!" I obliged by his word, and took off his pants revealing everything. I looked at Liam, and took his off too. We all started getting close, and Louis started thrusting in and out of me. Liam starting sticking his dick in and out of my mouth. It was a good feeling, and I couldn't keep my mind off the fact I was doing this. I moaned, louder and louder each time. "LOUIS, LOUIS STOP I'M GOING TO-" I was cut off by a sort of manly shout. Louis had just reached his climax, and it sprayed everywhere.

We all lay there for awhile, next to each other's sweat drippen bodies. My life was officially good, now that I had the two men I loved do things that are unspeakable to me. 


	14. Loumya  Louis

Loumya - A Louis Tomlinson One Shot

I stared at her, sitting on the couch, not quite pouting. More like pissed to the high heavens. Once again we had gotten into a fight, as much as we hated them, it happened quite often. Who am I speaking of you may ask? Well, my lovely girlfriend of 7 months Kimya. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, from her curly black hair, to her brown eyes, and her perfect figure. Not going to lie, she was always her most beautiful when she was mad. "Lou, stop staring at me," she said not moving her eyes from the window. "Kimya, I'm not staring, just admiring." She always loved when I said that. I'm not too sure why, but it softens her up so we can talk.

"Lou, I just don't know what to do anymore. Honestly, did you sleep with her or now?" Even though my line worked, you could still tell she was fuming. "But that's the thing I didn't sleep with her. She came to my flat, and wouldn't leave me alone. It started raining, and what was I supposed to do, let her get soaked? Please believe me Kimya," I said standing up and holding her hand. "Lou it isn't that easy. I saw her leaving your flat, in YOUR clothes. Louis Tomlinson, don't lie to me." She said just about stormed off, when I pulled her close to me. Her breath hot on my face. I couldn't help but smile.

"How about I take you out to dinner at your favorite restraunt, sing Ed Sheeran songs to you, and maybe even watch a sappy love movie?" I said, tugging her arms. "Or we could go eat, and then watch Mean Girls." I couldn't help but laugh. I may be known as the sassy one out of all the boys, but nothing beats my amazingly sassy girlfriend, and hopefully I can call her my sassy wife.

A/N: Happy Birthday to my personal friend Kimya, who in her words "is no longer a fetus" 3


	15. Author's Note 3

hey y'all I'm just letting you know that I am no longer posting on fanfiction. I know it sucks, but people keep reporting me, so I have moved to wattpad. Because freedom of speech is welcomed there, the link wasn't posting but signing up is free, and the publishing is a little more madern. Just look me up, my name on wattpad is; ItsChloeee and become a fan of me to keep up with all my updates(:

Thank you so much for sticking with me through all of this - Chloe xx 


End file.
